wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Nautilus
Nautilus is a male, green SeaWing with black spiral patterns on his scales . He is the founder and leader of the Talons of Peace, and the father (and only currently known relative) of Squid, one of the False Dragonets of Destiny. As leader of the Talons of Peace, Nautilus gave up his role to Riptide after the War of SandWing Succession. He said that he would do anything for peace. His personality is a bit snobbish as shown throughout the series. Biography ''The Lost Heir Nautilus first appeared in the prologue. He and Cirrus confronted Webs at the entrance to the underground river and attempted to kill him. They claimed that Webs had failed them by letting the Dragonets of Destiny escape and become prisoners, so he couldn't know about the backup plan. Cirrus was about to kill Webs when a Talons of Peace infiltrator, unknown at that time, by the name of Crocodile knocked Nautilus and Cirrus unconscious so Webs could escape. Later, Nautilus appeared 'talking' to Riptide using Aquatic when Tsunami first started following Riptide. Nautilus was described to have a bruised eye from being knocked out by Crocodile. He also was grappling with Clay before Tsunami stopped him. When the Summer Palace was being destroyed by the SkyWings and MudWings, Riptide told Tsunami he had been telling Nautilus information about the SeaWings. Nautilus appeared again in the epilogue, where Morrowseer had him explain their concept of the false dragonets to Blister, who approved of the idea. The Hidden Kingdom In the prologue, he, Morrowseer, and the false dragonets were at the Talons of Peace's camp. Morrowseer told Nautilus that he would be taking the fake, young dragonets to an unknown location (later revealed to be the Night Kingdom) to train. The Dark Secret Nautilus appeared in the epilogue, where he and his son, Squid, encountered Blister as she was waiting to meet with Morrowseer. Squid complains that he hates NightWings and Blister agrees with him. When Morrowseer did not show up, Blister said that it must be the dragonets' fault and she would kill them no matter what. The Brightest Night Tsunami, Sunny, and Ochre traveled to the Talons of Peace's camp to ask him to deliver a message to Blister. However, Ochre was approached by Nautilus, Riptide, a SandWing noted to possibly be Viper's uncle, Cirrus, and a female SkyWing named Avalanche. Much to Tsunami's annoyance, Nautilus flashes a message toward Tsunami, which Sunny guessed was a suggestion to land, though Tsunami wanted to go and hit the older SeaWing and pretend she misunderstood what he said. Tsunami questioned Riptide's decision to rejoin the Talons of Peace, and he explained that Queen Coral had thrown him out of the Kingdom of the Sea, and that he was hoping the Talons of Peace would know where the dragonets had gone. Nautilus coldly remarked that they had no clue, and Riptide quickly introduced Nautilus as the leader of the Talons of Peace, to prevent an argument between him and Tsunami. Avalanche replied that Nautilus was the leader "for now", hinting at her dislike of the SeaWing, and asked where the rest of the false dragonets are. The IceWing known as Cirrus (Revealed to be Chameleon in Escaping Peril), noticed the arrival of another dragon, who Avalanche recognized as her son, Flame. After seeing the slash across the dragonet's face due to Viper's venomous tail, Nautilus commented that he's not sure if he wanted to know what happened to the others, and so Sunny told him that Fatespeaker was fine, they didn't know what happened to Squid, and that Viper had died in the Night Kingdom. Sunny then told him that she needed them to convey a message to Blister. Although he talked as if he was indecisive and unwilling to help, Sunny noticed that he was excited about finally ending the war. Winter Turning Nautilus was mentioned by his son, Squid, who says that "My dad used to be the leader of the Talons of Peace", and he whined why he couldn't be leader. ''Escaping Peril Nautilus was leading his group of Talons when they came across Peril and Turtle and attacked them, though stopping soon after Peril explained why they were there. Family Tree Quotes "We gave up worldly things to fight for a higher cause. Peace is more important than jewels or gold." - explaining why the Talons gave up their treasure to Squid "And your friends are about six years old too." - to Squid "Squid, be polite." - to Squid "Of course, none of these five actually hatched on the brightest night, or else they'd be the real dragonets of the prophecy, wouldn't they?" - to Morrowseer Trivia * A nautilus is a shellfish that has lived in the deep sea since prehistoric times and is still around today. * According to Tsunami, Nautilus is much less handsome than Riptide. * Nautilus is described as having large curved black stripes, an unusual trait for a SeaWing. Gallery Typical SeaWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical SeaWing (colored), by Joy Ang SeaTransparent.png|A typical SeaWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germanseawing.jpg|A typical SeaWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold NautilusTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing seawing_oc___sandbar_full_body_by_lillyleopard-d6zwaip.png|Nautilus|link=SeaWings Nautilus .jpg|Nautilus by Queen Glory - RainWing Nautlius.png Tbn scene.jpg|Scene from the brightest night NautilusbyAlaska.jpeg|By Alaska Nautilis Ref.png|Nautilus Ref- QueenClam SeaWing Sigil.png|SeaWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing Nautilus_Palau.JPG|A real nautilus Nautilus shell.jpg|Cross-section of a nautilus shell 432432.png|Nautilus by Ta-ak|link=https://ta-ak.deviantart.com/art/H-A-D-Nautilus-711374330 References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:SeaWings Category:LH Characters Category:HK Characters Category:DS Characters Category:BN Characters Category:EP Characters Category:Mentioned in WT Category:Minor Characters Category:POVs Category:Talons of Peace Category:Antagonists